Always Pierce
by Tiffboskie01
Summary: AU All Human. Sexy Twenty-one year old Katherine Pierce is loving her life in Beverly Hills California. She's smart, confident, fierce, strong, and know how to get what she wants. Will all of this change when her summer is filled with men, drama, friends, family, and possibly love?


**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok I had this first chapter written out for a couple of months now, but I never put it up because I couldn't come up with a name for it. Now I finally figured it out and here it is. Anywho I hope you guys like the first chapter and happy reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**Chapter 1**

**Katherine**

"Mmm baby where you going?" Rick asked me as I got out of bed, throwing on my clothes on my naked frame. It was three in the morning, and I usually never stay over past two. But after the crazy sex I just had tonite with Rick, I decided to reward him and stay a little longer.

"Now Rick you know I already bended my rules for you tonite" I purred while putting my black Chanel red bottoms back on my feet.

Rick sat up in the bed with the white sheet falling in his lap, "Come on Kitty Kat" he said, calling me by my nickname he gave me, "It's not like you got anything better to do. Your whore of a mother is most likely not even home".

"Watch it!" I turned around to face him with a now annoyed look on my face, "You know this has nothing to with her".

Rick got out of the bed and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my small waist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it".

"Of course you did because otherwise wouldn't have said it" I said, moving from out of his wrap and walked to the front door and opened it. "See ya later" I mumbled turning back to look at him and left.

It didn't come to a surprise to me that Rick wanted me to stay. He was a very rich lonely widower who lost his wife Marilyn a couple of years ago to cancer, and he was just looking for someone to fill that lost of not having a companion since she died. When I first met him, he was so broken down, that I had to use all of my charms and seduction to reel him in my grasp. Once I had him hooked, I used all his generosity for what it was worth, from fancy dinners, money, shopping sprees, and even paid trips to wherever I wanted to go. What more can an twenty-one year old girl from Beverly Hills ask for. Even though I really didn't need his money because I was a rich myself, I loved the power I had over men and their money.

Finally reaching the garage, I hopped into my new silver Porsche that Rick recently bought for me, and drove home to my penthouse apartment that I share with my mother Isobel. As soon as I step into the apartment, the first thing I did was strip off my clothes and hopped in the shower. The water hot water felt so good on my skin as it ran down my body. Rick was right though about my mom. She was a complete whore who used their men for what they got and never gave a damn about me. There was a time when she would disappear for months with some rich guy she was dating, and leave me home alone with nannies and babysitters. While she be gone, I felt like I was the woman of the house when I was only thirteen years old. She's gotten a little better over the years as I started to get older but that didn't stop her man-eating ways. She would bring different men home almost every other night, and had no problem letting the world know she was having the time of her life just by the noises that would come out her room. I use to lay in my bed covering my ears or a pillow covering my head. When they was done sexing, I would creak open my door and watch who ever she would entertain that night leave with a happy smirk on their face like they won the jackpot.

Finally out the shower I walked into my room and heard my phone vibrate signaling that I had a missed call. I pick up my phone and listen to the voice mail which turned out to be my mother explaining that her and her current beau are off to Italy for a month and that my sister would be in Beverly Hills for the summer. _Great Elena is coming_, I thought with sarcasm as I was done listening to the voicemail, putting my phone back on my dresser. Elena Gilbert! Ms perfect, Ms princess, Ms college girl, my twin, mom and dads favorite daughter. Years ago when me and Elena was ten, my mother and father John Gilbert got a divorce. They use to fight all the time, especially about money that my mother would freely just spend when she felt like it. My father grew tired of Beverly Hills and wanted to move back to his home town Mystic Falls, which he thought was a low-key and better environment for us to live, but my mother disagreed and preferred that we continue to live here. Eventually distant grew between them and my father end up moving back to Mystic Falls taking Elena with him and leaving me with my mother. Ever since then I had a sort of resentment towards him. I mean sure every summer I would go visit him and Elena, but it didn't feel the same given me and Elena was being raised differently. She was encouraged to be everything she want's be and carry out her dreams, while I was being told to stay out of trouble that I would proudly get into.

_"Kat we have to hurry and get these people out of here before dad and aunt Jenna get home" Elena warning me. _

_Our father and Aunt Jenna (my uncle Grayson wife kid sister) have left the house for the evening to go to some silly founders party, and I took it upon myself to throw my own swaray which was crawling with half of Mystic Falls teenagers. I stood there in front of my sister with my arm around her longtime friend Matt Donovan, whispering in his ear how cute I thought he was. Since he was the quarterback of her school football team, he was nicely built with a handsome face, sandy blonde short hair, and gosh he eyes are sooo blue. He's what you call an all American boy. With Elena throwing eye daggers at me cause I know she has some little crush on him, I turn to face her, "Why don't you get these people out of here? This is your house after all". _

_Before Elena can retort, our little cousin Jeremy shows up from the dancing crowd. "Um Elena there's a threesome going on in your bedroom, and someone smashed the windows on Uncle Johns car. _

_"OH MY GOD" she immediately left us, making her way up to her bedroom to stop whatever was going on. _

_"Kat I think you should go deal with Uncle Johns car" Jeremy addressed me._

_"Jer if the windows are smashed then there's absolutely nothing I can do about that" I said. _

_"Don't you care at all that we're about to get in trouble for this? I mean Elena and I didn't even throw this party and we're gonna go down with you". _

_"No Jer I don't care so run along". _

_Rolling his eyes at me and uttering the word bitch, Jeremy left to go attend to Johns car. "Kat I think we should help clear these people outta here" Matt agreeing with my sister and cousin. _

_"Why when we can just stand here and maybe get to know each other a little better if you know what I mean" I flirtatiously batted my eyelashes at him. _

_Matt blushed a little before removing my arm from around him. "I don't know Kat" he began, "you see I have sort of a thing for-". _

_"Elena" I finished off for him and he nodded his head saying that I'm right. UGH! why do all the cute ones go for her? I asked myself now annoyed. The one thing I can't stand is rejection especially if its because of Elena. _

_"Fine if you want prude princess then go ahead and be my guest" I said irritated before turning away from him, leaving him to stand by his self._

_I was struggling to get through the dancing crowd when I saw my dad and Aunt Jenna walk through the front door with stunned look on their faces. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jenna yells, and the music along with the dancing teenagers stop. _

_"Everyone has twenty-second to get out of this house immediately or I'm calling the sheriff" My dad calmly but loudly warned. _

_With that you would have thought there was a stampede the way everyone rushed out the house within seconds. "KATHERINE, ELENA, JEREMY! BIG TROUBLE" my aunt hollered. _

_Ten minutes later the three of us were in the kitchen sitting around the island be yelled and scolded at. "Aunt Jenna its not mine and Elena fault" Jeremy argued. _

_"I don't care whose fault it is" Aunt Jenna fumed. "I simply said noo parties, and now the windows on your uncle and dad car is damaged, which is coming out of your allowance and all three of you are grounded for a month." _

_Elena and Jeremy started to moan and complain, but Jenna held her hand up to silence them. "Jer and Elena go finish cleaning up the party mess, and Katherine you stay put. Your father wants to talk to you." _

_I rolled my eyes as the three of them left the kitchen. I was in huge trouble , but did I really care? uh not so much. I was use to it unlike princess Elena and baby Jeremy who have clean slates with my dad and Jenna. Speaking of Jeremy. He not so innocent like they think he is. I caught him and Matt's older sister Vicki smoking pot in his room one day while everyone was at another founders event. I was sent back to the house to fetch something when I smelled weed in the air. I walked up stairs and peaked through Jer cracked door and watched him and Vick laughing and smoking. Jeremy doesn't know that I know his secret. Guess he's not so perfect like he thinks he is. _

_"Katherine" my father coming into the kitchen and taking one of the abandon seats across from me. "What you did today was very wrong." _

_"And?" I said staring into his eyes. _

_My father cleared his throat. "Not only are you in trouble, but you got your sister and cousin in trouble". _

_"They can use a little trouble every now and then. See what it feels like" _

_"Kat" _

_"Dad" I said smirking at him._

_Who is he playing at? Acting all calm and collected when I know he wants to yell at me like he usually do. We looked at each other silently, and I could tell my dad was trying to work out something in his head. _

_"Kat I'm tired of arguing with you about you careless attitude and actions, so all I'm gonna say this one last time while you're here for vacation. Please stay out of trouble" and with that he got up and left the kitchen. _

_Wow! I worn my dad down to the point he doesn't have the energy to even yell at me about the party I threw. Nice job Kat!_

Getting into bed my thoughts continued on old memories until I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Depending on the type of response I get for this first chapter is gonna decide if I'm gonna continue the story or not. I already have most of the second chapter written, but there's still more I need to add to it. So what do you guys think of the story so far? Loved it, liked it, hate it? Let me Know :)**


End file.
